Condición
by InoySasuke
Summary: Ella era especial, podía ser su enfermera,ser su amiga a su manera,ser la única que le insultara,poder abrazarlo y volverle loco cuando bailaba, pero había un condición y era que Ino era suya y solamente suya.


Bueno, hola amigos, ya me tiene aquí (otra vez) con un sasuino, espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado, tambien quería decir que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado un poco. Y dejen sus reviews que me interesa saber la opinión que tienen sobre este fics.

**Resumen: **Ella era espacial, podía ser su enfermera , ser su amiga a su manera , ser la única que le insultara, poder abrazarlo y volverle loco cuando bailaba, pero había un condición y era que Ino era suya y solo suya.

**Advertencias: **A/M: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a , quizás escenas subidas de tono o un poco de lime. Y seguro que tambien algunas palabrotas.

* * *

Vale, debía admitirlo, quizá no fuera la persona más amable del mundo, pero tenía que admitir que si la amaba, solamente ella lo hacía sentirse especial…

Desde hace ya un tiempo, supo que ella era especial, no podía negarlo, le atraía, ¡por kami! , Ino era jodidamente sexy y no reconocerlo era como estar ciego.

.

.

.

Cuando estuvo enfermo, ella con una enorme paciencia le trataba como su enfermera, seguramente el orgullo de Sasuke no hubiera permitido tal cosa, pero debía e iba reconocer, que tener a Ino encima y moviéndose sobre el para darle el medicamento, le hacía ponerse enfermo a cualquiera.

-Venga Sasu, no seas malo, deja que te de la medicina-le rogaba ella, con una mirada suplicante y traviesa al ver que el Uchiha negaba despacio con la cabeza-Bien, ya que quieres tomar el medicamento por las buenas ,lo tomaras de una forma que te va a gustar más-le susurro sensualmente mientras que dejaba al moreno algo desconcertado.

Sin previo aviso, se sentó sobre las piernas del Uchiha que estaba sentado en un sofá, y sin darle opción a moverse y con intenciones sucias de provocarle empezó a besar el cuello blanco de él.

.

.

.

Porque Ino, tenía muchos amigos y de distintos tipos, pero con Sasuke eran amigos a su manera y quizás algo más que eso.

-Sasuke, para…-venga ya, no quería parar, no podía engañarse asi misma.

Sin hacerle caso, fue directo al cuello de porcelana de Ino, pero unas palabras lo detuvieron.

-Sasuke, para ya, los amigos no hacen eso-dijo con voz inocente que la hacían aparentar tranquila. ¡Por kami!realamente no quería que parara, pero la menor idea de que alguien pudiera pillarles le hacía sentir escalofríos en la espalda.

-Guapa, y desde cuando somos solo amigos-siguió susurrándole en el oído, como un juego de palabras sucias que sabía que ganaría el, el más engreído y arrogante de los Uchiha.

.

.

.

Porque solamente el cuidaba de ella, con exceso, pues nadie iba a dejar que…a decir verdad era muy posesivo y seguramente un completo egoísta y ególatra, pero Ino era suya, suya y de nadie más.

.

.

.

Tambien porque es la única que se atreve a insultarle y llamarle de todo, pero después de eso el, siempre ganaba, haciendo trampas. Podía llamarle de todo, pues siempre salía ilesa…

-¡Eres un bastardo Sasuke Uchiha!-grito con rabia donde seguramente se oyera más allá de Suna

Pero otra cualidad que tenía Sasuke era dejar sin palabras a Ino

Pero bueno, volvamos a ella…

.

.

.

Porque todavía recuerda como Ino corría hacia a le, mientras sus cabellos rubios saltaban y caían sobre el como una cerrar los ojos y dejar que el abrazo de ella lo consumiera.

.

.

.

Y tambien es seguro que él, no sabe nada sobre sus gustos o intenciones, pero a él no le importaba porque siempre la esperaba en su casa dispuesto a comprarle un centro comercial si hacía falta.

.

.

.

Y aun asi, él era muy celoso, porque Ino era solamente suya

Con arrogancia, el pelinegro empezó a acorralarla contra la pared de su cuarto, se le podía notar en sus ojos unas hambrientas ganas de hacérselo.

-¿Sa-sasuke que haces?-pregunto asustada. Mientras que el nombrado se la comía con la mirada.

-Nada que tu no quieras hacer-le susurro mientras que se apegaba más al delicado y frágil cuerpo de Ino. Una chipa de pasión broto de su cuerpo, y mierda, debía admitirlo, ella tambien le tenía ganas al Uchiha.

Empezó a besar sus labios desesperados por tenerla, pero ella mantuvo la compostura mientras trataba de impedir que la situación fuera a mayores, cosa que paso…

.

.

.

Desde que hicieron esa ridícula apuesta, Sasuke tenía excusa para ver a su novia, todos los días en un sensual traje de sirvienta, muy escotado que apenas llegaba a la rodilla. Cada vez que la ve asi, se relame los labios con lujuria y se aguantaba las ganas de llevársela a su habitación y despojarle de todas sus ropas. Tambien sería justo darle las gracias a las falsas apuestas de un Uchiha.

.

.

.

O algo tan simple como que la fémina dormía todos los santos días en la cama del azabache. Los dos sabían muy bien lo que hacían y eran conscientes, y a parte no era algo que Ino no quisiese hacer.

.

.

.

Tambien debía planear muy bien sus jugadas y estrategias, puesto que ella siempre tenía un arma escondida bajo la manga en el cual, el siempre caía derrotado y siempre, siempre sus jugadas le salían torcidas. ¡Por Jashin! Solamente enloquecía al verla allí, tumbada en su cama con una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona diciendo: "Cómeme". Y Sasuke caía en redondo y perdía.

.

.

.

En esos últimos días de verano, había descubierto la cantidad de maravillas que podía hacer la Yamanaka. ¡Dios, eso era delicioso y excitante! Pasando de besos sin control a caricias que lo hacían gritar a chupones por cualquier parte. Era su presa, y el placer se apoderaba de ellos.

Su olor, su pelo, todo su cuerpo se había plasmado en la mente de Sasuke, que soñaba con ella despierto.

Sus cuerpo encajaban perfectamente entre sí, ella gritaba el nombre de su atacante, mientras clavaba sus uñas en el pecho de su amante. El, no aguantaba más las ganas que le tenía a Ino que le empezaban a comer vivo. De un suave tirón y con rapidez, le quito la blusa tirándola por algun rincón de la habitación y continuando con su labor, se sentó encima de ella observando con detalle el conjunto de Ino. Loco de placer, empezó a marcar todo el suave cuerpo de la rubia a besos y caricias, mientras que Ino se dejó seducir por él.

Ino, dejaba que la tomara y que marcara todo su cuerpo de diosa a besos y chupones. Pues Sasuke sabía que solo era suya.

.

.

.

Tambien Ino, sabía cómo seducir al Uchiha. Bastaba con provocarle con sus suaves y sensuales labios carnosos tan apetecibles para cualquier mortal. Y claro el moreno, se, moría por ellos, se habían quedado en su mente. Porque se había enamorado de ellos y solamente les obedecía a ellos.

.

.

.

Porque verla bailar era un completo delirio, bueno al menos para él. Verla contoneándose en su sensual ropaje, era como estar en el bendito cielo. Vaya, y como se movía, con tanta sensualidad, que hacia explotar las neuronas de Sasuke.

Pero todo esto tenía una condición, pues que Ino era suya.


End file.
